Warum?
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Wie und warum erträgt Severus Snape die Qualen durch Potter und seine Gang?
1. Warum?

Disclaimer: Wie immer alle Personen gehören J. K. R. (denn sonst wär' ich ja steinreich *träum*)  
  
Hinweis: Geschichte spielt etwa 1977, also im vorletzten Schuljahr der betreffenden Personen.  
  
Meine, naja, erste richtige Kurzgeschichte. Bin gespannt, was ihr davon haltet.  
  
Tasha  
  
************************  
  
WARUM?  
  
Es war später Nachmittag. Die Schüler hielten sich entweder in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen oder draußen auf. Nur Lily schlich durch die Gänge der Schule und sah immer wieder in die leeren Klassenzimmer.  
  
Schließlich kam sie am Raum für Verwandlungen an. Sie öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und entdeckte die Person, die sie gesucht hatte.  
  
Severus Snape saß an einem Pult in der ersten Reihe und schrieb mechanisch seine Strafarbeit ab. Nach kurzem Zögern betrat Lily den Raum und ging zu ihm nach vorne. Sie sah ihm über die Schulter und sprach ihn schließlich an.  
  
"Ungewöhnlich genaue Handschrift."  
  
Severus erschrak bei der unerwarteten Stimme so, dass er das nahe Tintenfass umstieß und sich ein ziemlich großer Fleck auf seinem Pergament breit machte. Doch er fasste sich schnell wieder.  
  
"Vielen Dank.", fauchte er. "Wenn es dein Ziel war, mir zusätzliche Arbeit zu machen, kann ich nur sagen: Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast es geschafft, denn so kann ich McGonagall die Arbeit nicht abgeben."  
  
Lily schluckte ein bißchen Wut über diesen Ausbruch hinunter, dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und beseitigte den Fleck. Severus sah erst etwas irritiert das Papier und dann prüfend Lily an.  
  
"Was willst du hier?", fragte er direkt und schrieb weiter. "Reicht es deinen hochgeschätzten Hauskameraden mit dem hier noch nicht?"  
  
"Sie wissen nicht, dass ich hier bin.", antwortete Lily wahrheitsgemäß. "Ich bin hier, weil ich dich etwas fragen will."  
  
"Oh, die erhabenen Gryffindors bescheren mir die Ehre einer Frage. Ich bin ganz Ohr."  
  
Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme ärgerte sie zwar wieder ungemein, aber irgendwie konnte sie ihn ja verstehen.  
  
"Warum tust du das?", fragte sie. "Weil eure liebenswerte Hauslehrerin mich dazu verdonnert hat dieses Kapitel vollständig abzuschreiben.", antwortete er ohne aufzusehen. "Ich denke, du warst bei der Strafverhängung dabei."  
  
"Das meine ich nicht."  
  
Lily stellte sich nun vor sein Pult.  
  
"Ich meine, warum wehrst du dich nicht? Wir sind uns doch wohl darüber einig, dass du schon seit Anfang unserer Schulzeit mehr Flüche einwandfrei beherrschst, als die meisten unserer Abgänger. Du könntest es James und Sirius problemlos zeigen! Du könntest sie vor versammelter Schule so fertig machen, dass sie sich mindestens eine Woche nicht in ihren Unterricht trauen, da stimmst du mir ja wohl zu, oder? Also, warum wehrst du dich nicht?"  
  
Während ihrer Ansprache war Lily sehr impulsiv geworden. Nun stand sie mit beiden Händen aufs Pult gestützt vor Severus und sah ihn an. Er hatte kurz aufgeblickt, nun aber legte er die Feder zur Seite und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
"Ich würde sagen: Setz dich, dass könnte eine Weile dauern."  
  
Der Anweisung folgend nahm Lily an dem Pult daneben Platz und erwartete seine Erklärung.  
  
"Nun," begann er, "in einem hast du Recht. Sicher wäre ich dazu in der Lage Black und Potter mit ein paar gut bedachten und geschickt kombinierten Flüchen problemlos außer Gefecht zu setzen. Und wenn es nur daran liegen würde, hätte ich es schon lange getan, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen. Aber es geht hier nicht um mich, hier müssen wir in größeren Dimensionen denken."  
  
Auf Lilys verständnislosen Blick rückte er etwas auf seinem Stuhl herum und fuhr fort.  
  
"Eine Gesellschaft unterteilt sich grundsätzlich in 5 Typen. Ich will dir das mal am Beispiel unseres Jahrgangs erklären. Da gibt es Typ 1, die Helden: Sie sind toll, sie sind die Größten, sie sind die Götter ohne Grenzen und jeder möchte mit ihnen befreundet sein. Beispiel Black und Potter. Sie glauben sich ständig beweisen zu müssen, sie setzen sich die Maske dieses 'tollen Hechts' auf und müssen ihre Coolness bei jeder Gelegenheit demonstrieren. Da kommt Kategorie 2 ins Spiel. Kategorie 2 sind Leute, die sich auf Grund anderen Aussehens, anderer Denkweise oder sonst was vom Rest der Leute unterscheiden. Sie sind Lieblingsopfer von Kategorie 1, da sie aus der Gesellschaft ausgestoßen sind und ihnen sowieso keiner hilft. Hier kann sich Typ 1 also frei entfalten."  
  
Man brauchte nicht viel Grips um zu wissen, dass Severus im Moment von sich sprach. Lily hatte oft genug miterlebt, wie James und Sirius ihn traktierten und demütigten. Seine Stimme war während dieser Ausführung auch etwas leiser geworden, festigte sich nun aber wieder.  
  
"Dann gibt es da die Masse der Gesellschaft, Kategorie 3 und 4, die Zuschauer. Sie unterscheiden sich folgendermaßen: Die einen schauen zielbewusst hin und ergötzen sich daran, entweder weil sie selber zu schwach wären sowas durchzuführen oder weil sie sich denken: 'Toll, ich hab meinen Spaß und wenn man uns erwischt, kriegen andere eins auf den Deckel.' Bestes Beispiel dafür ist wohl Pettigrew. Die anderen sind diejenigen, die es zwar mitkriegen, aber wegzuschauen versuchen. Frei nach dem Motto: Ich hab nichts gesehen, also muss ich mich auch nicht dafür verantworten, dass ich nichts unternommen habe. Meistens sind das Leute, die selber panische Angst davor haben ausgeschlossen zu werden. Ich denke, als Beispiel könnte man Lupin aufführen."  
  
Auch hier konnte Lily, traurigerweise, nur zustimmen. Peter scharwenzelte ständig um James und Sirius herum und stachelte sie oft noch dazu auf, Severus etwas anzutun. Remus schien nicht ganz der Auffassung seiner Freunde zu sein. Manchmal, aber selten, versuchte er zaghaft seine Freunde aufzuhalten, was aber nie von Erfolg gekrönt war. Sonst saß oder stand er während der Attacken seiner Freunde nur da und tat so, als würde er nichts mitbekommen.  
  
"Naja, last but not least haben wir noch eine sehr wichtige, aber ebenso seltene Kategorie. Nummer 5, diejenigen, die sich von diesem oberflächlichen Getue nicht täuschen lassen und mit allen Konsequenzen ihre Meinung vertreten. Leute wie du."  
  
Nun sah er Lily direkt an. Kein Sarkasmus, keine Ironie schwang in seiner Stimme mit, er schien das wirklich ernst zu meinen. Sie errötete leicht, kam dann aber wieder auf den Ausgangspunkt zurück.  
  
"Das war nicht meine Frage. Ich wollte wissen warum du dich nicht wehrst. Du hast doch die Möglichkeit aus diesem Teufelskreis auszubrechen. Also warum tust du es nicht?"  
  
"Wofür denn?", fragte Severus zurück. "Wenn ich es täte, hätte das zwei Folgemöglichkeiten. Entweder sie würden noch härtere Geschütze gegen mich auffahren oder sie ließen mich in Ruhe und suchten sich ihr nächstes Opfer. Und für zweiteres würde ich nicht verantwortlich sein wollen. Verstehst du, ich weiss, wie man unter sowas zu leiden hat und das würde ich nie anderen antun, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Der oder die nächste hat vielleicht nicht die Kraft sich zu wehren und was dann? Dann bin ich verantwortlich. Jeden könnte es treffen, sei es auf Grund anderen Aussehens, anderer Denkweise, anderer Abstammung..."  
  
Er legte eine kurze Pause ein und ließ Lily das eben gesagte nachvollziehen. Und auch ihr kam nun ein schlimmer Gedanke. Könnte Severus Recht haben? Wäre es möglich, dass es nach ihm Leute wie sie, Muggelgeborene, treffen würde?  
  
Severus hatte wieder angefangen zu schreiben, doch Lily musterte ihn noch immer. Sie hatte ihn immer für einen unausstehlichen, menschenverachtenden Typen gehalten, doch jetzt musste sie erkennen, dass er all diese Schmach, all diese Demütigungen und zum Teil auch all diese Schmerzen nur auf sich nahm, damit andere nicht darunter leiden mussten. In die Realität kam sie durch ein Gemurmel von Severus zurück.  
  
"Du musst gehen. Kümmere dich nicht um mich. Ich bin's gewöhnt, ich komm damit klar."  
  
Lily folgte, stand auf und hatte sich schon ein paar Schritte entfernt, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und sagte:  
  
"Severus? Du hast vorhin von James und Sirius als Helden gesprochen, aber für mich sind Helden Leute, die zu sich stehen, die auch größten Schmerz in Kauf nehmen und sich nicht verbiegen lassen. Und ich glaube in dieser Beziehung können die beiden noch eine Menge von dir lernen."  
  
Damit verließ sie den Raum und ließ einen leicht erröteten Severus zurück.  
  
(Ende) 


	2. Anhang und Stellungnahme

@Amy:  
  
Keine Sorge, ich hab kein Problem mit konstruktiver Kritik. Im Gegenteil, ich freu mich drüber, daran kann man nur wachsen.  
  
Erst einmal hast du sicher Recht, wenn du sagst, dass die Geschichte passagenweise überzogen ist. Sicher würde niemand im Buch ernsthaft auf die Idee kommen Snape, wie du sagtest, als eine Art 'Jesus' hinzustellen. Ich wollte damit eigentlich deutlich machen, dass er es nicht ausschließlich tut, weil er Mitleid mit den anderen hat, sondern z.T. auch weil er weiss, dass sich mit einer Reaktion seinerseits das Grundproblem, welches er Lily beschreibt, nicht aus der Welt schafft oder ändert. Bei dieser Darstellung ist vielleicht meine Leidenschaft zu Snape mit mir durchgegangen. *tüptüdü*  
  
Was den Vergleich mit der Szene aus dem 5. Band betrifft, muss ich zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich mich an dieser Stelle zwar besonders intensiv durch die englische Ausgabe gequält habe, aber wahrscheinlich keine Details verstanden habe. Eigentlich wollte ich lediglich die Grundidee aufgreifen, nämlich dass ein (unbeliebter) Einzelgänger von einer (beliebten) Gruppe auch ohne eigenes Zutun in die Enge getrieben wird. Nur eines hätte ich dazu noch zu sagen: Sicher kann die Szene aus dem Buch ein Ausnahmefall gewesen sein, aber wenn ich den Charakter von Black und Potter da richtig vermittelt bekommen hab, schienen die das nicht das erste Mal zu machen.  
  
Doch ein Hauptgrund für diese Story war eigentlich der psychologische Hintergrund, diese Typisierung, die man meiner Meinung nach auf jede Art von größerer Gesellschaft beziehen kann. Den hätte man sicher auch anders verpacken können, aber als Liebhaberin der Figur von Snape habe ich das eben aus seiner Sicht aufgezogen.  
  
So, jetzt hab ich genug gelabert, möchte mich last but not least für dein Lob meinen Stil betreffend bedanken (bei so kritischen Augen ist mir das eine Menge wert) und hoffe, dass ich dir meine Beweggründe etwas besser erklären konnte.  
  
Würde mich freuen noch mal von dir zu hören.  
  
Tasha 


End file.
